


6 Stages of furry denial

by Bubblellop



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), [Untitled] SMP
Genre: Gen, i am not gonna take tagging seriously, instead im gonna do a gay little dance to piss you off, lis is a furry even if he says otherwise <3, update: i took tagging seriously cant have SHIT around here, warning internal furryphobia
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-11
Updated: 2020-11-11
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:48:06
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,020
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27511027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bubblellop/pseuds/Bubblellop
Summary: Lis is a furry in denial. That is all.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 6





	6 Stages of furry denial

**Author's Note:**

> I swear this started as an ironic 600 words joke fic but then six said "hey 7 stages of grief but its accepting lis is a furry" and it ruined my life. Now this is 2k long and i actually tried to make this decent and in the end i think im the true clown here NBJUHI

This is ironic….right? That was the simple question Lis had while putting on fox ears, he thought it would get a laugh out of the server, after all some of his friends would jokingly call him a furry (for no reason), so why not? It's not like this meant anything, it was just a silly joke. Admittedly, Lis was a bit proud of the accessories, he made them himself! You can't simply get those easily in a fresh (minecraft) world, no one would ever make a shop to sell fake animal parts, and he was committed to the act, after several attempts at sowing and stitching, he finally had some pretty decent ears and tail. But this is purely ironic. He totally isn't a furry for spending this much time to make these, the opposite actually, he was so confident in  _ not _ being a furry in fact, that he felt no shame in going through with the joke in the first place! If he was a furry in ""denial"" he would actively avoid these sorts of things. But he didn't, because it's all ironic. A joke!

That was the case, until Lis finally put the tail on and looked at himself through the mirror. Hm.

_Shock._

Well maybe they weren't as confident as they thought they were. It's still ironic of course, no doubt in his mind. But maybe going out to the shopping district to showcase his new look wasn't a good idea...for some reason. "Just give it time." Lis told themself. He didn't have the time to unpack these feelings in him, so why bother at all! Maybe it's just something new, he needed some time to himself to get used to it, it's still a joke, but he needed to be more confident, the confidence to joke about it alongside his friends, he didn't want to be  _ uncomfortable _ during this. That's not nearly as fun. Tomorrow maybe. Tomorrow it will all be okay.

_Denial._

The sun shone through Lis' newly made base, a cavern of sorts, with vines dripping from it's ceiling. A new day had arrived. A new day of hard work and adventure, of curiosity and discovery just waiting to happen, starting with a guest at the door, which wasn't a door at all, more of a hole at the side of a hill, but someone was making their presence known. By shouting. 

"Heyyy Lissssss…. You uppp?" Ah, a familiar voice "Yeah, just a moment-". Lis walked through his base onto the entrance, to see Bubble standing there with a shulker in hand, and a shocked look that didn't last long. "What?" Bubble burst out laughing. Lis was genuinely confused at their friend's reaction, Bubble is the type to laugh hysterically at random things, but what could have possibly caused this? "Pfft- what are you wearing????' Bubble pointed to the top of his head. Oh. 

"Holy shit- I think even the watchers got sick of your furry denial, they just sped up the process-" Fuck. "Look it's not what you think-" Lis started to defend themself, this is _exactly_ what he was trying to avoid. "What? Did you magically grow a tail???" "You never know" "I will say, it doesn't look half bad, very realistic" "really? It took a while to get the hang of it but I think it turned out good-" "HAH!" Lis was interrupted "So you DID make it". They rolled their eyes "yes, of course I did it".

Silence. 

"Wow Lis I'm honored to be the first one to know" "know what?" "That you're actually a furry" "no I'm not!" Lis crossed their arms. "you can't just craft yourself a tail and still not be a furry" "I can't believe you came to my humble base only to bully me" bubble laughed "well I can't believe you're actually a furry!" "No I'm not" lis groaned, Bubble isn't going to drop it is he."don't worry Lis I accept you for the way you are" "I hate you." "and don't worry! literally half the server is made up of furries- I mean have you SEEN all the bunny ears- just two players but still!" "stop-" "I just can't believe you actually made yourself a pair of ears and a fucking tail-" "SHUT UP IM NOT A FURRY OLLIE." Lis didn't mean to sound so rude, but it surely came off that way- they are just joking after all... what did he expect? Maybe this whole joke wasn't such a good idea.

Bubble cleared his throat "right. I um, anyway. I just came here to ask for some flowers" Bubble awkwardly set down the shulker "it's for charity. Bee charity! See, bees really need more flowers, and it's totally not me who needs them because I totally didn't lose Olly's flower box and I am in desperate need of a replacement before they find out. Totally not that" They sounded desperate to lighten up the mood, and for those flowers, why not help them out with both. "Ah! Sure I have some spare flowers in my chest" Bubble expressions changed to one of excitement, less strained than before "oh that's great news! You wouldn't believe how stingy people are with their flowers" Lis looks at the other "you didn't want to give away your own flowers did you" "...okay look I don't have that many-".

After Lis handed Bubble some poppies and roses, he waived at Lis and took off to his next destination. Lis was left alone again, still feeling slightly bad about the small outburst, but it's not his fault no one understands his genius ironic joke-

_Anger._

After that interaction in the early hours, Lis couldn't get that... feeling off their chest, was it simply anger, or worse… shame? There's nothing wrong with being a furry of course, and the furry jokes weren't that bad, and Bubble was right about how there's a lot of furries in the server, _but why do they only make fun of me?_ One could argue it's simply 'funny', and Lis found it funny! But he couldn't help but feel bad about it as well. "I'm doing this to myself…" Lis mumbled under their breath as they took off their fox ears. This wasn't fun anymore, he didn't want this. He didn't like how he felt when seen and he honestly didn't want to deal with the plethora of emotions he had at that moment. This was the solution. He was done with this.

He broke the ears.

_Bargaining._

Edalyn wouldn't be considered one of the most 'active' players per say, they are usually in for the more chaotic events on the server, which made his presence that more surprising. They thought of an easy way to make diamonds, mine and sell ores in abundance in exchange for the shiny currency of the server. But of course this included a lot of working and digging down below. Another thing to know about Eda is that they live with Lis. Because of the situation Eda found themself in however, they were out of the loop with Lis' small problem. But that changed this afternoon.

Edalyn decided to take a break from the usual work, and headed up to their base, which was still a cave of course, but at least the fresh air that circled through the cavern made it a pleasant place to stay at. And they would have some nice company for a change, or so they thought. Instead they were met with silence, and Lis nowhere to be found. It was unusual to hear the wind at night in the base, Lis liked to play music on the jukebox, made the place more warm and welcoming according to them, and oh it felt quite the opposite with the ear shattering silence present in the base. 

"Uhh...Lis where are you-" Edalyn said carefully as to not be too loud, every step they took was loud enough. They decided to check Lis' bedroom, they aren't anywhere else in sight so it's their best bet. They approached the room, and saw Lis sitting on the side of the bed. "There you are" Eda sighed in relief, Lis didn't respond "Are….are you okay?" Lis stood in silence "It's nothing, don't worry about it-" they said in an attempt to stop Eda's concern, but it didn’t work. "Hey, you can talk to me, you know that right? I won't force you to but, if it makes you feel better, I'm here" Edalyn gave him a sympathetic smile as they approached and sat down next to their friend.

Lis looked at them before he took out something from his pockets… animal ears? Edalyn was admittedly confused, and it was apparently noticeable enough for Lis to chuckle "I made these...as a joke. I am NOT a furry tho" Edalyn was taken back by the defensive response "dude don't worry, I don't care- these look really cool actually, who did them?" Lis' face sadden "I did...and I broke them" "why would you break them?" Lis took a moment to formulate a response, but settled a simple 'i don't know'. It wasn't that they did it accidentally, they tore the fabric themself after all, but this made it even more confusing, because despite doing it on purpose, they _really_ wish they hadn't. 

"I think they can be easily fixed" Edalyn broke the silence, "...what?" "Yeah, just replace the fabric, I'm sure you have some spare right?" Lis wasn't expecting them to actually try and fix it, _this isn't a good idea why would i-_ "I have some left in that chest".

_ Sadness. _

It wouldn't take much effort to fix it, just unstitching the part that was torn and replacing it with the new fluffy fabric, but Edalyn admittedly wasn't as good at crafting as their roommate, but at least it gave Lis a laugh. "If you are going to sit and laugh the _least_ you could do is help me" Edalyn said while trying to get the thread through the needle which seems like an impossible task at this point "I'm like, _blind_ Lis I don't see what's funny". 

"I'm not letting you do this" Lis stood up and approached Eda "why not?" Lis sighed "Because I'll do it….. And I don't trust you with a needle when you have bad eyesight" Edalyn put down the materials and let Lis sit in his place, he usually isn't one to help out others, specially help out with whatever personal issues their roommate was dealing with. They certainly found more joy in destroying things rather than mending them, but something about Lis' situation made them put all that aside, Lis _really_ needed to smile, and lucky for him, Edalyn is good at that as well. "I'll leave you to it, I have fucked up shit to do" Lis laughs, "like what?" "Oh you don't want to know" Lis certainly appreciated the change of tone. 

"Oh and, one more thing. I know you "aren't" a furry or whatever, but don't let them stop you from doing what you want. Like me, i'm gonna go do evil shit and no one can stop me from doing so. Anyway, goodnight." Edalyn left to do whatever unspoken business they were up to, and that left Lis alone yet again, but this time feeling much better. _Who cares if I use these? Jokes on them, I'm not a furry._

The next day arrived at last. Lis was caught in the same predicament he was a few days ago, but oh it felt different. Confidently putting on the fox ears and tail he had sworn to never use, it just felt right. Who cares if it's ironic or not? It's at least fun and that's what matters. He took a deep breath and looked at himself in the mirror. I look good!. It would be criminal to not show off his amazing hand craft. So off he flew onto the sky, all worries and doubt left far behind, onto another day, another day to be a furry- _I'M NOT A FURRY._

_Acceptance, I guess?_

**Author's Note:**

> Dear reader I hope you enjoyed by first attempt at writing- like.. ever. If you see any gramatical/spelling errors no you didnt <3\. Will I ever write something like this again? Who knows lol


End file.
